Conventional approaches for inserting bolts in receptacles on an assembly line using a robot leave open the possibility that the bolt might be inserted improperly or not inserted at all, potentially leading to a loss of efficiency on the assembly line when the problem is discovered and corrected. The problem can also occur with the automated insertion of other parts onto a workpiece.